


寻欢作乐

by Huoshao



Category: Assassin - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: inspired by nekopi 的图……温饱思淫欲，没头没尾的吃饭上床一条龙
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 8





	寻欢作乐

Malik A-Sayf懂得如何驯服欲望，口腹之欲也一样。他点了份虾，一碟牡蛎，然后有点轻微海鲜过敏，便放下刀叉，决定今天的晚餐到此为止。他无事可做，索性靠向椅背，打量起了周遭的人群。邻水的餐馆里人满为患，等着看日落的游客们聊着天，陌生的语调杂相交错，嘈成一片声。天空中划满飞机拖出的尾迹，从地平线直拉至头顶，暮色如同一幅被撕裂的金红色绸缎，到处翻着白云的卷边。风烘得人发热，他待在位置上，什么也不做，那股晕眩感拍打着他，但已如退潮的海水般缓下了冲劲。于是身旁的光景人声都真切起来，本地人的大笑，游客们相机的快门声，酒水在杯中摇晃，风车转得悄无声息。今天是个好天，没有人会死去。  
  
他听见岸边的教堂钟敲数下，转头看见新娘和新郎正迈过门槛，人们围在边上，低声道着祝福。神父举起法衣的袖口拭汗，孩童们嬉笑着，赤着脚奔向海滩。天色正在转暗，背光的云絮乌沉沉的，如同浊酒的浮渣。大约五分钟后，Altair Ibn-La'Ahad出现在他对面。“你看起来吃的很愉快。”那人说，拉开了椅子。“别管我，继续。”  
  
他的嘴角刚拧成还击的架势，男人就从怀中掏出了一个包裹，隔着桌子丢了过来。“这是什么?”他嘲弄地笑道，“给我的?”  
  
没有回应。他怀疑地看了他一眼，拆起了包装。所谓包装不过是简陋的一层报纸，里头包着一个布满划痕的黄铜扁酒壶。“这要了你多少钱?”他立马抬起头来问道。  
  
“去你的，Malik，你就只想说这个?”  
  
“哦，多谢。”他眯起眼回道，把它塞进了西装上衣内袋里。“你的美意是什么，教唆我喝酒?”  
  
“你用不着教唆，”男人打了个响指，叫侍者拿菜牌来。“你已经够糟的了。”  
  
他瞪了他一眼，但没有回话。不出所料，Altair点了一桌他吃不下的东西，他看着那个男人狼吞虎咽，不知该如何打断他，便什么也没说。他们就这样怪异地对坐着，半个日头浸在橄榄油瓶中，柠檬镀了层薄薄的蜜色，沿岸酒馆的灯火开始次第亮起，各色的光落在翻着碎浪的暗礁丛中，游动如活鱼。一个使者走了过来，帮他们把烛台点亮。明焰猛地跳入Altair的眼中，与他双眸的原色交融一处，如同熔金。那双眼睛让Malik有点片刻的失神。他看了看远处的天，估摸着明天的天气，然后开口发问。“有什么消息吗?”  
  
“他的游艇在希罗斯抛锚了半个月，”Altair抬起头。“谁也没有消息。”  
  
他刚想回点什么，那人又接着说了下去。“但这也没有什么区别，他什么时候来，我们就什么时候动手，就是这么回事，Al Mualim给我们名字，我们就让它出现在讣告上。就这么简单。”  
  
他撇了撇嘴，点点头表示赞同，然后开始百无聊赖地点烟。“换句话说，”他叹息一声。“在那之前，我们就只好在这里干等着。真他妈的无事可做。”  
  
“待在这里也不错，”Altair的语气不置可否。“比在马斯亚夫好得多。不过看得出来，”他敏锐地指出。“你吃得不多，无所事事影响你的食欲了吗?”  
  
“我本来吃得很愉快，”他反唇相讥道。“但如果说整个地中海东岸有谁最能让我倒胃口，那就是你本人。”  
  
对面的男人皱了皱眉，用叉子扯开一块鱼肉。“那么，祝你好胃口。”他不怀好意地对Malik说，腾出一只手来挤起了柠檬，有一点汁水淌到了腕下，流进了袖口。教堂边的树下摆开了婚宴的长桌，已经能听到酒水的泼溅和提琴的声响。但Malik对此兴味索然。这些都与他无关，他是一个无趣的异乡人，甚至比不上那些慷慨的游客，他来这里是执行任务，而不是享受生活。他就这样沉默地看着Altair吃晚饭，靠在椅背上，一根接一根地抽着闷烟，邻座的几个欧洲女游客颇有微词地看了他好几眼，他抱歉地笑了笑，感觉如坐针毡。  
  
“看看你现在的样子，再加根钓鱼线，Malik。”Altair擦着嘴说。“你就能提前进入老年生活。”  
  
他一时竟找不到话来反驳。Altair见他罕见地没有出声，显得有些幸灾乐祸。他们起身，整了整压皱的下摆，开始慢慢悠悠地往回走去。夜晚漫长无聊，在这种地方就是这样，吃喝的事有不少，话却没什么可说。脚下的路面开始往上倾斜，他们正开始攀爬缓坡。拐过一个弯后，他们发现四周已空无一人，连平时营业至晚上的店铺都早早打了烊。或许都参加婚礼去了，Malik想。  
  
“等这些都结束后你打算干什么?”Altair忽然发问。  
  
“我?”他有点吃惊。“什么结束?”  
  
“就这些，圣殿骑士和这些乱七八糟的事。”  
  
“不知道，”他坦白道，抬头看了看天。“如果硬要说的话，大概和所有人一样，回马斯亚夫，结婚，到处找点事做。当然前提是在那之前我还没被那群圣殿骑士们炸断条腿或胳膊。”  
  
他故作玩世不恭地笑了笑，但身旁的男人没有接话，就着头顶微弱的灯光，他看见Altair粗短的胡渣在发青的下巴上耸动，好像在嘟囔什么，却什么也没说。街道狭窄，勒杜鹃横生的枝节挡住了月光，途经的橱窗里摆着瓷画和彩陶，火山石项链，一幅因昏暗而失了色的水彩画，绘的是平静波面上的风帆。夜晚安宁沉寂，声响似乎全被收进了袋中，和鼠尾草一同挂在了壁板上。忽然，不远处爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼，十数双鞋底踏地的震动从卵石路面下传来。人们开始在婚礼上跳舞了。  
  
“这群本地人。”他不以为然地哼了声，却不期然在肩上感受到胳膊的重负。“想跳舞吗?”棕发男人侧着头问道，搭着他的肩膀。  
  
“你看着我，小子。”他一字一顿地说。“我今晚看上去像疯了吗?”  
  
“放松，老家伙。”那人在他背上拍了一把，然后转身挡在了他面前，他们就这样停在了路中间。“只是跳舞罢了。”  
  
一只手不由分说便扶上了他的背。只是隔着衣物，似有似无，仿佛还在犹疑着是否该挨上去。“滚开。”他低声道，却没有推开他。他的右手被Altair捉住，引着绕到了那人身后。他依旧没有反抗，由着他摆布，不出声地咒骂着，看着那双恼人的漂亮眼睛。他不知道该将手搁在哪，脖子，腰，还是腰部以下，便索性和他一样按在了背上，姿势僵硬生涩，简直像是在哄孩子。随后他的另一只手被引导着，举至及肩的高度，然后Altair的手指尽数滑进了他的指缝。  
  
肌肤相贴的热度让他的手心瞬间滚烫，一股轻痒，仿佛他的指间正在生蹼。扣紧，然后合上手掌，新伤和老茧相抵着，那是他们握枪的地方。肌肤的纹理粗糙如石壁，仿佛可以沿着掌纹攀循。他的掌心紧压着Altair的，如同抚摩还带着日光暖意的陶罐。毫无来由地，他又开始有些晕眩，仿佛那股烧灼感还未退潮。“一个问题，Malik A-Syaf队长，”Altair说，带着他开始移动。“我们为什么要在这种热得要命的地方穿西装?”  
  
“为了隐藏袖剑，以及防止你穿更不得体的东西。”他回道。“一个问题，Novice，你到底会不会跳舞。”  
  
“一点也不会。不过似乎并不碍事，你看起来很享受。”  
  
他哼了声，权作回应，却避开了那双紧盯不放的金色眼睛。“这算是什么，”他挤出了一个古怪的笑。“跟我调情吗?”  
  
“没有人想跟你调情。”Altair的回答粗暴僵硬。  
  
鞋底在石面上摩挲着，他们的双脚笨拙地绊在了一起，索性就这样碾着一同进退，没有一步踩在节拍上。他们默不作声，远处的乐音便清晰起来，小提琴，鼓点，一串弗拉明戈式扫弦打板，嗒嗒。向前两步，然后往左，他将脚卡进了Altair的双腿之间，那人搂着他的背，将身子贴了上来，狠狠地压着他，几乎把他挂在枪套上的手枪嵌进了肉里。他们如同较劲般互相紧紧地抵着，前进又后退，踩着对方的脚，毫无章法地跳着，舞步生涩如新酒。后退，靠近，然后再来一次。小提琴，鼓点，一串弗拉明戈式扫弦打板，但这次是两声粗重浑浊的低喘。他对上了那人的双眸，随即感到仿佛有烈焰卷入眼中。在夜风的微醺中，寄居蟹钻出了沙丘，海胆在浅水的礁石间摇曳，越过Altair的肩，他看见白日里那些露天餐厅的桌椅胡乱地叠着，黑魆魆如同鬼魅。一只猫正从一滩倒影里舔水喝，头顶的夜空里布满了云。明天或许会是个好天。  
  
“我们他妈的到底在干什么?”他低声问。  
  
“跳舞。”  
  
“这全是胡闹。我们有正事要做。”  
  
“你指的是什么?昨天晚上，我看见你在洗手间里对着某女歌手的海报——”  
  
“哦，闭嘴。”  
  
“——那景象真是令人伤感。你还有什么更好的办法吗，Malik?除了这个?”  
  
“如果我没记错的话，你自己也是这样。”  
  
“那么就只能这样?我和你，在便宜旅馆里一起手淫至死?”  
  
“如果不是你把钱都花在了不该花的地方，也许我们今晚还能找点乐子，”他有些心虚地还嘴道。“就像人们说的，寻欢作乐什么的，黎巴嫩女人，你知道……”  
  
“我想干点正事，”Altair挑衅地说。“就像你说的，正事。”  
  
“滚开。”他眯起了眼，佯装严肃地斥责道，但显然没有成功。身下的那条腿被卡得越来越紧，他的小腹被什么硬物顶着，正在失控地充血发胀。他们停在了路中央，喘着粗气。Altair就这样顶着他，硌得生疼，但他竟然有点喜欢上了这滋味。就像他见识过的那种俱乐部，西装革履，一本正经，高级情色。夜风绕过脖颈，夹着沙砾与细盐，让人想起亚麻的质地。“正事。”那人低哑地说。“你知道我的意思。”  
  
吐息喷在他的颈侧，热流一路撩着汗毛，滑进了他的领口，然后变得滚烫如火。他打了个寒战，一股不可抑制的快意在皮下蔓延开来，与那人相握的手心上脉搏忽然突突直跳。别看他的眼睛，他口干舌燥地想，心脏几乎要跳上来堵住喉腔。Malik A-Sayf懂得如何驯服欲望。  
  
于是他没有作声。棕发男人的脸逼近了过来，他们之间的空气开始变得炙热而稀薄，他急促地吸着气，却只如从海中汲水般越饮越渴。那股热劲在衬衫下烧灼着他，他忽然想起晚餐时那半个捏烂的柠檬，浓稠的金色汁水，滴到腕下，淌进那人的袖口里，仿佛能在舌尖上尝到带着体热的酸锈味。那个男人就在相距毫厘之处等着，像猎手一样耐心惊人，只要他们僵持在这儿，说不定能耗上一个晚上。可他知道在那双眼睛与夜雾之间，在那人的唇与湿润海风之间，他正处在什么地方。绝境。他既热又饿，饥肠辘辘，Altair或许比他吃得饱一些，但那也无济于事。有时就是得来点别的人间食粮，既然，显而易见，存在某种要命的肌肤之渴。  
  
一两秒的停顿里他也不确定自己在做什么。但去他妈的。“操你。”他附在Altair耳边急促地喘道。那人将他的头扳了过来，肆无忌惮地撬开他的唇，一股明亮的暖流滑进口腔，他喃喃地想要说什么，却被唇舌抵压得动弹不得。于是没什么可说，他扯住Altair不合身的西装，将他朝自己身上拉了过来。没什么可说，就是这样。闭嘴，接吻，抚摸，让我们坠入诱惑。  
  
便宜旅馆的床压上去直响，他们三两下把外套甩开，扯下腋下的枪套，把袖剑搁在桌上，脱下鞋袜。再次倒回床上时，弹簧发出一声令人牙酸的嘶鸣。“这玩意儿要害死我们。”Altair喘着气说，帮他掀去早已湿透的背心。“他妈的，你再动一下，我敢说它就要塌了。”  
  
“就这样死去也不错。”他奋力从衣服的死结里挣脱出来，压着床垫膝行向前，喃喃地说。“你和我，Malik和Altair，通缉犯，叙利亚极端分子，死在床上。”  
  
他抓住Altair的头发，将他拉过来，然后放肆地吻他。那人的胡渣狠狠地摩擦着他的下巴，粗糙如砂纸，生硬刺痛。当然他知道那人的滋味也好受不到哪里去。他们仿佛是为了报复而接吻，彼此都不肯让对方得逞半步，嘴角沾满涎液，脸上印着齿痕。Altair撑开他的嘴，粗暴地探了进来，一团烈焰流入舌底，滚烫而发苦，如野火般灼人。他张开嘴想喘气，那双唇又封堵了上来，压得几乎失了形。他感受着那道伤疤的摩挲，暗自吃惊这种野兽身上竟然也有至柔之地。闹够了，他不耐烦地想道，在男人粗暴的咬啜下发出一声呻吟，同时急不可耐地腾出手解开那人的纽扣。够了，他们早就全都硬透了。  
  
他猛地将Altair推倒在身下，直起身，开始脱去那人的裤子。男人配合地抬起臀部，将那碍事的玩意一脚蹬开。“老实说，在街上的时候，你一靠上来，我就硬成了一把九厘米勃朗宁。”那人喘着粗气对他说，抬身凑上来咬住了他的唇。“Novice，”他含糊地辩驳道。“你没那么大的口径。”  
  
他几乎是撕下Altair的内裤，把那纠成一团的玩意儿扔到床下。他趴下来替他口交，知道自己干得一塌糊涂。但那人呻吟不已，活像打出生起就没人碰过他那个地方似的。他将头埋在Altair的双腿之间，任由那人的下体顶撞着自己的口腔，直抵至喉部，令他发呕。房间闷热，一丝风也无，只有破烂的百叶窗沙沙自语。两条街外人声鼎沸灯火通明，传到这间陋室里只剩一层五花斑斓的蜃景，他听见锅碗瓢盆的交响和女人的尖叫，喘息，一盏旧灯在头顶荡来晃去，便宜旅馆，廉价西装，他还有Altair。还有该死的Altair，他趴在床上，像个婊子一样让那人操他的嘴，这场面简直他妈的性感得催人泪下。在毫无快感的机械进出中他忍不住开始走神，那艘永不到港的游艇，语焉不详的电报，寡淡无味的沿海风格菜肴。还有被他的枪口所指着的人。他想起那些哭天抢地的女人们，他们说，凶手，他们诅咒他的灵魂永远无法安宁。他想起Kadar，想起父亲，二十年刺客的生涯，马斯亚夫，信条，想起伟大而恒久正确的Al Mualim。  
  
一股隐痛在肋下发作，四处蟹行，攀升至两眼之后，令人鼻酸。然后Altair的的声音驱走了幻景。“我得告诉Al Mualim，你下流得令人发指。他说不定会表扬你。”那人呻吟着说，俯看着他的脸，毫不留情地顶得更深。那双热欲涌动的金色眼睛立即令他的下身硬得发胀，他爬了起来，就着唾液给了那人一个黏湿的吻。  
  
“你的活儿干得最好不错，”他在大口喘气的间隙里对Altair哑声道。“否则我就拿我的袖剑干你。”  
  
他躺下来把裤子褪去，看着那个棕发脑袋潜到了自己的身下，然后忽然想起了什么似的，揪着Altair的头发，强迫那人的脸抬了起来。男人正疑惑地凝视着他，嘴里正咬着内裤的一角。他用另一手将内裤扒下，粗壮的下体挺了起来，几乎正抵在那人的嘴边。  
  
“祝你好胃口。”他使坏地说。  
  
那声回敬窒塞在肉体与齿列间，只听出几句含糊不清的低骂。Altair的活儿显然比他干得好得多，舌尖一覆上去，他就忍不住绷直了脚背。男人的唇舌在他的身下来回游走，舔舐着每一处凸起与沟壑。他闭上眼，随即感到湿软的肉壁裹住了他的下身。快感紧缚着他，如同一张越收越紧的网，他将手伸进Altair的发间，然后沿线条分明的后颈滑下去，来回爱抚着那人的肩和脖颈。仿佛是回应他的举动，有节奏的吸吮愈发卖力，几乎要把他连根吞没。Altair，他口中含着他的名字，最终忍不住叫出了声。  
  
一切戛然而止。他猛然睁开眼，喘着粗气，发现Altair正在从上方俯视着他。从那人的眼神来看，他知道自己方才的神情相当失态。于是他堵上了Altair的嘴，舌头深深地探进口中，几乎让那人喘不过气。Altair轻咬着他的唇，下身朝他顶了过来，压上他赤裸的小腹，胯部向前顶送。他再也受不了这种充满暗示的挑弄，猛地将男人翻过身去，用膝盖将他压得动弹不得。“你今天晚餐的时候说我什么来着?”他俯下身对Altair耳语道，欲火中烧。“用不着挑唆，因为我已经够糟的了?”  
  
皱巴巴的床单间传来一声闷哼，他听不清那句嘟囔，但那也没什么关系。“恐怕我比你想象的还糟，Novice，”他继续贴在他鬓边教训道。“糟得多。”  
  
他松开施加在Altair身上的重压，将两根手指伸进口中吸吮，然后摸索着贴进了那人的臀缝，用另一只手扶住了他的腰身。他的指端抵上了收缩着的穴口，然后艰难地往内探去。“别抵着我。”他恼怒地命令道，内心却有些张皇失措。那人含糊地咒骂着，跪起了身，然后抬高臀部。于是他终于顺利地塞进了一根手指，随后是第二根。内壁温暖湿润，而且该死地紧。他用手指干起他来，看见那人脖子上暴起的青筋，知道这个骄傲的男人正在极力克制不叫出声。汗液从Altair的脊沟缓缓下淌，勾勒出骤然收窄的腰线，然后凝结在深陷的腰窝，他翘起的臀部不自觉地扭动着，迎合着手指的抽插，在昏黄的光线下显出铜雕般的蜜色。Malik知道自己就要发疯，他俯下头，将舌尖抵在了Altair的背上，沿背部那条销魂的凹槽游走。咸苦和酸腥交替搅扰着他的味蕾，他不敢相信自己在干什么。他像个色情狂一样在舔他。  
  
Altair赞许地呻吟着，那声音几乎能让他立刻射出来。于是他退出手指，握住自己的阴茎，几乎是一顶到底。Altair大声叫了起来，问候起Malik A-Sayf和Kadar A-Syaf的老娘。他听见那人在骂他，但铺天盖地的快感填塞了充血的鼓膜。他退了出来，帮Altair翻过身，然后继续干他。他一手将他的双臂按在床上，另一手替他手淫，紧盯着他的眼。床垫摇晃得几乎要散架，弹簧在有节奏的挤压下发出带锈的呻吟。一只苍蝇在他耳边嗡嗡叫着，但他无暇伸手拂去。他们沉默地相视着，像在打一场恶仗般气喘吁吁。仿佛是一场狂野的乱梦，他跌入那对金色双眸的漩涡中，看见了自己的倒影，一个孤独的，绝望的士兵。  
  
而他身下的男人也同他一样。此刻他们全都一样，在这间被人遗忘的陋室里，成为汗流浃背的孤岛，沦为情欲的战俘，同样地尖酸刻薄，疯狂粗暴，同样地不合群。他将手掌覆在Altair的额上，将湿发向后捋去，然后野蛮地亲咬那双嘴唇，感受着同样放肆的回吻。这是他的同门，他所妒忌的敌手，他的兄弟，他的Altair。一种莫名的兴奋感忽然冲刷着他。他们如此年轻，如此肆无忌惮，他们战无不胜。命运，他近乎偏执地想，这是注定的，未来给他们许下了荣耀，而所要做的只是听从Al Mualim的教导。他不知道前面有什么等着他，但当他看着那双金色眼睛的时候，他有种狂妄的确信——  
  
只要他在他边上，他就永远死不了。他开始加速，将头埋进Altair的颈间，用力顶撞着他的臀部。如同列车即将进入隧道，他开始觉得晕眩，如在云端般失重，黑暗拢成穹顶，朝他覆压过来，喘息和心跳声折磨着他的鼓膜。他感到Altair的臀部有节奏地抽缩着，高潮正在逼近，快意即将水到渠成。  
  
完事得很快。就像求欢得手的雄狮，焦躁的耳鬓厮磨，几下臀部的耸动，快感如电流般闪过，最后终结于长吼。他倒在Altair身边，浑身粘稠腥臭。那人喘着气一言不发，又或许只是懒得说话。他疲惫地抬起眼皮，把手枕在脑后，看着四壁上晃动的灯影。  
  
“谢谢。”他喃喃地说，怕那人听清似地匆匆带过。  
  
“什么?”  
  
“你送我的那个破烂玩意儿。”  
  
“我走进一家店，问有什么送给男人的礼物。然后他们就给了我这个。”  
  
“你到底是怎么想的，Altair，”他问。“你知道我们不能喝酒。”  
  
那人沉默半晌。“你认为自己还算个教徒?”  
  
他难以置信地扭过头看了他一眼，用仅剩的一点力气挪到床边，在散落一地的衣物间找起了那个黄铜酒壶。他把它拿出来，靠回床头把玩。“或许出于各种原因，我无法遵从每一项教规，但没错，我还是个教徒。并不是人人都像你一样缺乏良知，所以听着，别在这种事情上挑战我。”  
  
他回击道，把盖子旋开，闻到一股陈年霉味。“活见了鬼。”他皱起了眉，把酒瓶丢到一边。Altair从一旁凑了过来，他佯装反感地扬起一边嘴角，但还是迎上了他的吻。“就在刚才我有个念头，”他轻咬着那人的嘴唇说。“就是只要我们能这样，你明白——该死的我可不是说——他妈的我语无伦次了，你能明白吗?就这样，只要我们能这样，你在我边上，我就永远死不了。”他的语调有些不稳。“该死的我没开玩笑。”  
  
他听见Altair充满倦意的嘟囔，“没那么容易死得了。”那人打了个哈欠，躺下，翻身睡了过去，不久便听见起伏的鼾声。他看着他熟睡的侧影，把灯关上，就着窗外的微光找到打火机，点了支烟，翻来覆去地在掌心摆弄了一会儿那个破酒壶，忽然想起了傍晚教堂边上的那个婚礼，仿佛又在耳边听到了人们的欢笑声。靛蓝的海水与金黄的太阳，那么多鲜花与飘带，那么多祝福的低语，窗台上晒着鱼，门楣上挂着风干的香草，人们纵情作乐，无所忧惧。长日漫漫，永无止境。  
  
他想自己终有一天也会这样——那会是马斯亚夫某个温暖的春日，那时一切都已尘埃落定，他裹着头巾，身旁是两头纯种母牛，脚边群鸡乱走，宾客们大嚼着拌了酸奶和橄榄油的米饭，Al Mualim为他道上祝福，而他自己则矜持地傻笑着，牵着新娘的手，只是她的模样如云雾般不分明。他的脑海中出现了Altair Ibn-La'Ahad傲慢冷漠的面孔，但立即将这个可怕的念头挥去。我宁愿牵一头山羊。他小声嘟囔道，随即自顾自地笑了起来。夏虫在窗外叫个不停，隐约的某处传来了海浪声，依旧是没有风的燥热。明天会是个好天。  
  
他身边的男人睡得很沉，月光在身侧积蓄起了灰蓝色的阴影。他看了他一会儿，然后睡意也朝他袭卷。他用手把最后一缕烟挤了出来，看着烟迹蔓延。它在指端悬停片刻，然后无声地滑入了黑夜的褶缝。  
  
~fin~

2014年夏


End file.
